


Romance Me Proper

by honeyedukes (honeyvioletmoon)



Series: Wolfstar Requests :) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Firewhiskey, First Dates, Gay, Gay Male Character, HP - Freeform, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, sirius and james bromance to the max, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 03:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyvioletmoon/pseuds/honeyedukes
Summary: tumblr user asked: "May I ask for wolfstar first date fluff?"admittedly this isnt really a first date, more like a lack of one... I'm sorry lol. i think its because i cant see these two getting together in a stereotypical way like "will ya go out with me?" or their relationship beginning gradually. theyre so close already that really the only thing that changes is the amount of physical contact. its just all or nothing with them.





	Romance Me Proper

They didn’t really tell anyone what had occurred during winter hols on the first day of 1977. Sirius, typically bursting to speak and bouncing with excited energy, should have presumably found this a difficult task. Maybe it was the… distraction… of a certain bookish, lanky wolf-boy, but he had no trouble at all keeping this information between them. In fact, the lack of guilt he had at keeping something so monumental from his fellow Marauders, hell, from his own  _brother_ , was starting to concern him a bit. It wasn’t that he wanted to avoid the topic (he was tired of feeling ashamed for his existence, and this was one thing he refused to let humiliate him in any way), but rather that anytime he got to bring it up in a serious way, meaning no mentions of pranks, no flirting with Mcgonagall, no pining for Evans, no sneaking snacks from the house elves to pacify Peter’s “night hunger,” and absolutely  _not_ during detention with Filch leering over their shoulders as they scrubbed cauldrons, or worse, tried to avoid certain death tramping around the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid on a wild nixie chase for Merlin knows what for Professor Whomever-  _Eugh_ \- was dashed to bits when he opened his mouth. He’d try to force the words out, only to find himself incapable of speaking as he thought back to the night of New Year’s Eve: the four of them, sprawled out in the grass beneath blankets and warming charms and beside a warm fire on the Potter’s estate, the way it had crunched beneath his feet as he’d snuck off for a cigarette with the rest of them asleep, how Moony seemed to silently materialize from the smoke curling in wisps before him. They’d sat talking for maybe an hour in quiet whispers, Remus’ characteristically hoarse voice so soft it caused him to shiver more than the light snow still falling from the night sky. He wasn’t sure how it happened, really… Moony had asked him for a hit off his fag, he’d passed it over without complaint, the tips of his fingers brushing against the taller boy’s windblown cheeks as he did. Moony was  _freezing_ , and Sirius refused to ever have anything bad plague his Remus if it could be helped. One moment, he was pressing his own warm palms to Lupin’s cheeks, the next, in a moment of realization, they were staring at one another so intensely Sirius forgot how to breathe. They’d shifted closer, but he didn’t think much of it; that was their way. He and Moony had always been close in a way which was different from his camaraderie with James. 

His love for James was loud, and brash, and reckless. It had to be displayed through elaborate pranks, through sarcastic jabs and shoving him into broom closets with Evans (only one time, to be fair, as she’d hexed him rather thoroughly after storming out in disgust), and-and odes proclaimed from tabletops across the Great Hall, arms slung around slumped shoulders that quickly turned into headlocks, turned endearments into insults and good-natured roughhousing. His friendship with Remus was nothing like that, aside from a healthy dose of sarcasm. It was quiet, subtle, natural even. He and Remus were a pair, the two of them together felt as necessary to the order of life as breathing. Remus’ long legs were the best to throw his head upon when dramatically sulking over exams, his nimble fingers the only ones left free throughout the day to absentmindedly card tangles from his dark hair. Moony’s bed was warmest after nightmares of his mother shouting evil things…  _unforgivable_ things and the green glare imprinted on the backs of his eyelids and pain, so so much pain. And although Moony might tease him, he never got tired of him, rather made time for him, even if that time was spent listening to Sirius ramble on about nothing while he wrote an essay one-handed, parchment splayed across Sirius’ back, who lay on his stomach in Remus’ lap, taking up most of the window seat in their dorm. They just… were. And Sirius had realized what this meant ages before when he considered that even though he loved Pete and James, it wasn’t in the way he loved Remus. Loving Remus was like loving the magic in his veins, or oxygen in the air. You did it without thinking because you couldn’t even consider it being gone. 

They’d met eyes through the shadowy night, Sirius’ fingers tracing the lines of Remus’ cheekbones and jaw, a bit stubbly with the full just four days away and something in Remus’ gaze had lit up. Sirius could just see him, looking a bit smudgy with the smoke hanging from his parted mouth in the dark without the aid of werewolf vision to help him. And it certainly did, for Remus seemed to catch something in the minute details of expressions passing over Sirius’ face as he studied the boy before him. His eyes widened, then closed as he took a shuddering breath and leaned in. 

“Sirius.” He’d murmured, and Black had the strangest feeling in his chest, as though he might cry from the intensity of that one sound coming off Remus’ tongue. 

“Yeah?” His own speech was still a bit slurred from the firewhiskey bottle they’d nicked from Fleamont’s stores and passed between them as midnight grew ever closer. 

Remus shook his head, seeming desperate, almost dazed. “Sirius.” He said again, and then they were kissing. His lips ghosted once across Black’s, who slid his hands back to cup the small curls at the nape of Lupin’s neck, drawing him in and their mouths meshed together, heavy, yet soft and Remus murmured his name again and again in the space between their lips. He wouldn’t stop saying his name even as he leaned in so far Sirius fell onto his back and pulled him closer, and held Remus to him so gently as though afraid to lose him the moment they opened their eyes again. When they parted, breathing each other’s fogged breaths in the cold, Lupin hovered over him, trembling slightly as he used his thumb to smooth the line of worry out of the panting boy’s high, aristocratic brow. 

“Sirius.” He whispered again, but now his tone was entirely loving and Sirius was forced to look up at him. And there was Moony, same as ever, with a ridiculous blue knit cap upon his head, smiling down at him. “Happy New Year.”

A laugh bubbled out of his throat, and he shoved at Lupin, knocking him down… and on top of him. “You git! Midnight came almost two hours ago!” he hissed, rolling them onto their sides, jumper and jacket now littered with grass stalks. 

Remus freed one hand to push a lock of hair back behind Sirius’ ear. “My apologies.” 

Sirius felt warm all over. “I don’t think I can excuse such tardiness, but… You can make it up to me.”

And every time he tried to relate the story (a very, very abridged version of it) to his mates, he got to thinking about it, and then just stood there biting back a smile. It felt so intimate… So special. So  _theirs_. He couldn’t bring himself to tell anyone else about it, not even Mckinnon when he could pry her away from Dorcas. He wanted to keep it between them. He told Moony about it, but the boy only chuckled at him. 

“Padfoot, we’re together now.” He said simply. And it was true. Because they were… There was no other option after that. He and Remus just… had to  _be_. “You’ve got to tell them eventually or sharing a dorm with us will get awkward… Besides, I don’t particularly fancy losing my chance at Head Boy because someone keeps using the map to find me and spirit me away to empty classrooms during my rounds.”

Sirius lobbed a chocolate wrapper at his head. “You didn’t even  _want_ to be a prefect, you tosser, now you’re on about nabbing Head Boy?” 

Remus shrugged. “The bathroom has its perks, and it looks good on a resume. And it’s nice to know that I can give you detention.”

Sirius feigned shock and threw a pillow this time that Lupin expertly deflected with a flick of his wand. “As though you ever do? Sure, send your boyfriend off to polish desks or something with McGonagall when he could be alone with you. ” He snorted. Remus made a face at him.

“You’re not my boyfriend unless we have a proper date. A New Year’s snog in a field doesn’t count.” Remus pointed out, even though he was smiling. 

“Fine then,” Sirius replied, hitting him with a charming grin. “Monsieur Moony, would you do me the honor of joining me for a romantic outing this Hogsmeade Weekend?” He finished with an outlandish flourish of the arm. 

“The posh accent really ties it all together,” Remus said with a smirk, pretending to consider. “But yes, Pads, I’d love that.” 

Sirius came closer, about to kiss the upturned corner of Lupin’s mouth, but Remus stopped him with one hand pressing on his chest. “ _Wait_. We have got to tell James and Peter first. Or else they’d probably think we’re up to something and spy on us and I don’t fancy having to explain to Rosemerta why we suddenly decided to dine with a rat and a bloody stag at the next table.”

Padfoot laughed against Remus’ mouth, hands upon the sitting boy’s shoulders. “You know they’re bound to do that anyways. If I tell James, will you tell Peter?”

**Author's Note:**

> [say hi <3](https://honeyedukes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
